By Your Side Again
by GallagherGirl03
Summary: What if Zach found Cammie after she ran away from Gallagher? Read! Read! READ!


**Me:** Well, here is my story.  
><strong>Zach: <strong>...  
><strong>Me:<strong> Say the disclaimer Zach.  
><strong>Zach:<strong> No -turns away-  
><strong>Me:<strong> Zach, say it or I will kick you where the sun don't shine (quoted by my buddy gatorlover123)  
><strong>Zach: -<strong>shudders- Fine, Ginger does not own the charachters from the Gallagher Girls books, -mutters- Thank God.  
><strong>Me:<strong> What was that? -holds up knife-  
><strong>Zach: <strong>Nothing~

* * *

><p>We were lying under that blanket of stars for hours. He was by my side again. It had been almost a year since we had been in each other's presence. The last time I saw him, I refused his offer to run away together, then I left on my own. Now, here we are, lying in the soft dew covered grass just an inch away from one another. I could feel his body heat radiating off him as he looked at the sky, lying next to me. We hadn't spoken since he found me, but even then, it was just a sad empty conversation.<p>

***FLASHBACK***

I ran, my lungs were burning, my legs were like Jell-o, my heartbeat had quickened rapidly. It was getting harder to breathe, but I didn't stop, I couldn't. He was behind me. The sky was dark, I couldn't see where I was going, and I couldn't see the long path behind me. I knew he was there. I could hear the crunching of his shoes running through the dry leaves of the fall. The air was crisp. I had to get away. If he caught me, I was afraid he would take me back to Gallagher. I just couldn't go back, not yet at least. There was too much at risk. I didn't have all the answers I needed. My body felt exhausted, but I kept running, that is, until I was tackled to the ground. We tumbled down the hill, and finally, we stopped rolling. My arms were pinned above my head and he was sitting on my legs. It seemed as though there was no escape from his grasp.

"Why did you leave Cammie?" his voice sounded demanding and heartbroken. I didn't want to answer him; I just couldn't bring myself to hurt him any more. "Cammie, please tell me why you left alone. We could have run away together and disappeared of the face of the Earth until this was over, just you and I." I could hear his voice crack; it felt as though my heart had been ripped out listening to his words of sorrow, and his tone of voice. Then I felt it, a small drop of liquid gently landed on my shoulder. It was warm, like a drop of milk from a baby bottle when it is being tested for the warmth of the drink. Only, this wasn't milk, it was a tear drop. It wasn't just any tear drop though. That is when I witnessed something I never wanted to see my whole life: Zach Goode was crying real tears of sorrow. The boy, who always had a smirk on his face, was…crying. My eyes filmed over with tears hearing his not so silent cries.

"Z-Zach, I left because I need answers. I couldn't risk bringing you with me and causing you danger and having you sacrifice your life for me. I-I'm sorry." I knew his face was close to mine, but I didn't know how close, until he closed the gap between our faces. His lips were warm, and he kissed me with passion, as if this would be our last kiss. I felt so wonderful; fireworks were going off inside me. It was a sensation I hadn't felt in over a year. I was just so overwhelmed by the kiss itself that it took me a second to notice he pulled away. My lips felt cold again. I looked up into his eyes and saw the emptiness in them. They were a light green, unlike the forest green eyes I fell in love with. His eyes looked more…distant, almost as if he had been broken to pieces by my disappearance. I felt like a monster for leaving him a mess. I made me wonder, if he was this empty inside, I wonder how my friends were, or my mom. Zach slowly rolled off the top of me and landed on his back. He gazed at the stars, and I did the same.

***END FLASHBACK***

So here we are, still lying in the dark green grass illuminated by the full moon and the stars in the dark blue sky.

"Gallagher Girl, do you see that star?" I saw him raise his hand up and point to a star that was brighter than the others that illuminated the sky. It wasn't as bright as the North Star, but it was close to it.

"Yes Zach, I see it."

"That will be our star forever." I saw the silhouette of his arm slowly fall back down to the grass next to his side. He turned and faced me with an apologetic look. "You do know, now that I have found you, I have to take you back to Gallagher, right?" I turned onto my side and faced him with a sad smile.

"I'm sorry Zach; I can't go back, not yet. When I get the answers I need, I promise I will be back." I slowly took a napotine (?) patch from my back pocket and placed it on his forearm. His eyelids slowly shut and soon, he was in a peaceful sleep. I looked at his facial features and saw something that caught my eye. He had a slight smirk on his face. Same old Zach. I stood up and took one last look at him. His eyes were opened slightly and he smiled at me sincerely.

"I love you Cameron Morgan. You are my Gallagher Girl, be safe." His eyelids closed once again and his breathing slowed as he fell into a deep slumber.

"I love you too, Zachary Goode, my Blackthorne Boy." I slowly turned and began to walk away. This won't be goodbye, just farewell for now. I hope, the next we meet, I will have the answers I needed, starting with the truth of my father's death.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, what do you guys think, should I make this a story, or keep it a one shot? I will most likely make a poll on my homepage for this story so go and vote! Leave your comments. Sorry I haven't posted in my other story. I am re-typing the chapter, I shoud have it soon. Well, R&amp;R! Thanks For Reading!<strong>


End file.
